Complicated love
by Ally Jacobsen
Summary: Cortin is the most wanted guy at Melissas school. She a girls that wanted him, but when she finds out hes not as nice as she thought he would be will be have a second chance for love?  This will be a Christofer Drew fanfic after some chapters
1. Cortin

His hair, his eyes, his voice, his skin, everything about him was perfect. His name is Cortin Malse. He was different, he wasn't on any school team like most guys, but he still had perfect abbs. He didn't wear Abercrombie and Fitch or Hollister like the other guys, in fact no one knew where he got his clothes. Altho, he did hang with the populars he was nothing like them. Every girl wants him. Im one of those girls. My name is Melissa Fawn. Im not the type of girl he would go for usually. Im not athletic in any way, shape, or form, i don't like all the new pop songs out there, I don't have a cool expensive car... as a matter of face i don't have a car at all (i get dropped off and picked up by my parents and im almost a junior), and im never one to always be in the fashion loop, basically if i like something... i buy it. I have had people say I'm pretty but i don't really believe them because no one has seen me with out my make up besides my best friend Ashley, and my mom. I have to admit, i do have pretty blue eyes though. Any guy i've dated liked my, a little brown a little red hair, so i guess thats good. I hang out with the people that you've seen in class but don't talk to, were fun people. Okay so, back with Cortin... I first saw him in the 8th grade and he was just as beautiful. I've tried talking to the boy but all i managed to say was 'can i borrow a pencil?' and one other time when i helped him with our mid term review and barley talked. I pretty sure if i were to get the courage to say hi he would say "ummm who are you?" So id rather not go through that.


	2. He noticed me!

Its was sunday, October, 22. Me and my best friend Ashley Cobbler were driving to our favorite hang out, the mall. We found the first parking spot we saw, grabbed our purses and walked the the door. As we were walking in we saw him. Cortin, he was wearing black skinnies and a white t-shirt. He was sitting on the curb with his friend Jake Mitchell. I looked over at him and we locked eyes and i quickly turned away and continued walking. But suddently, i heard his amaizing voice say

"hey, wait!" i turned around sure that he wasnt talking to me but there he was looking straight at me. I pointed to my self and he nodded, so i walked over to where he sat, Ashley followed. he patted the curb next to him for me to sit with him. i sat down so did Ashley.

"You go to my school right?" he questioned.

"Yeah, you sat behind me in science last year" i answered glumly.

"Oh yeah! you helped me pass the mid, thanks" he chuckeled.

"Welcome" i smiled at him. His jet black hair blew covering one of his beautiful blue eyes. I looked over at Ashley who has moved next to Jake, who she had a huge crush on. He looked like he liked Ashley as much as she liked him. Thats good.

"He really likes Ashley." Cortin wispered in my ear. It sent chills down my spine.

"We should leave them, they wont even notice." he added I looked at him and replied

"um, okay" he got up and led me to his yellow and black Corvette. I got in and asked

"So, where are we going now?"

"Its a secret" he said with a wink. Chills came again.

We pulled up to Jamba juice which was one street light over. We walked inside, i ordered a pink star from the secret menu and he got just a strawberry banana. I sat next to him at a table and there was a awkward silence for a while.

"Hows your drink?" i asked after a big sip. He smiled a beautiful smile

"Its good. You wanna try it?" he asked me as he held it towards my face. I took a small sip, it was boring according to me but whatever.

"Thats good" i smile and i put my cup toward his face,

"Try mine, it tastes like a pink starburst" i giggle a little as a takes a sip. He scrunches he face a little,

"Thats really sweet!" i laugh.

"Yeah i know, i probably should have told you that before you drank it" i smile and take another sip of my drink. He was still looking in my eyes smiling, i felt my face get hot and i turned to took at the floor. His hand touched my cheek and turned my head to face him again. I smile as he pushes a loose piece of my red hair out of my eyes. I bit my lip gently and smile.

"Don't look away, your to pretty" he said to me while his hand is still on my face. I smile big

"Thanks." His face started to lean down to mine he eyes closed. I closed mine too and felt his soft lips touch mine. It was a soft and quick kiss but it was the best kiss i ever got. He pulled his lips from mine, i left my eyes closed for a second and a big smile on my face. I heard him laugh a little. I open my eyes and see him smiling. He looked in my eyes for a little then said

"Your so cute". We finished our drinks and got into his car.

"You want to go to my house maybe?" He asked me as we pulled out of the parking space and to the road. I looked at my iphone at the time, it was only 12 P.M. "Sounds good" I answered

We arrived to his house. It was huge, it had to be atleast 3 storys. We walked in and he lead me to his room it was on the last floor, the 3rd floor. His room was the hole 3th floor.

"wow, your house is awesome Cortin" i said amaized

"Yeah i guess, but it is kinda cool that i get the hole floor to my self. My parents cant even hear anything i do in here." he smirked. I walked over to his bed and sat down. He turned on his radio and joined me.

"want a drink" he asked as he poured some drinks at his table.

"sure" i replied. He handed the drink to me and i took a sip and it was defintally not water. We had a few shots and it started to get more fun. The song Americas Sweethearts by Fall Out Boy started blasting.

"this song is great" I said. He didnt reply he just keep his eyes fixed on me. I looked away. But just then i felt his warm hand on my face as he pushed it back facing his. Then he leaned in and kissed me. It wasn't like before, it was a hard kiss. He forced me to lay down. His body layed on top of mine. I tried to pull away not sure of what he was doing but he held onto my back so i could'nt move. We were still kissing. then i noticed his hands pulling up my shirt. I let him and started to kiss him back. My body became less tense and i raped my arms around his neck. He pulled off my shirt, i was happy i wore my cute bra. We kissed till we were naked. He broke the kiss and reached over to his bed side table. He open it and pulled out a small square thing. He brought it over and i realized what it was. He ripped it open and pulled out the condom. He put it on and grinned at me.

"Ready to have some real fun?" I smiled, bit my lip, and nodded yes.


	3. School day

I woke up very confused and naked. i rolled over and saw Cortins face, everything came back to me and i smiled big. He was still asleep. I got up, gathered my clothes and headed to the bathroom. I got dressed and saw my purse on the bathroom counter. I dug through it and found my phone. The screen read 5 new text messages, 4 from Ashley and one from my mom. I read ashleys texts 1st

one: Omg! Me and jake are going out now!

two: Are you and Cortin hitting it off?

Three: Melissa?

Four: USE PROTECTION! lol; i laughed and read my moms

one: Ashley told me that your sleeping over her house. just call me after school. I heard a slight knock on the door.

"Melissa?" Cortin asked. Tired i answered

"yes?"

"are you almost done i have to get ready for school, oh and i got you some of my sisters old clothes you can wear to school" he said. i opened the door to see him in only his boxers. He handed me a shirt, shorts, a bra, and underwear.

"Thanks." i said

"welcome" he answered with a smile then went into the bathroom. I started to get dressed. i now had on a tank top that only when up to my belly button and very short shorts. He came out of the bathroom and i said

"umm, Cortin? this stuff if a little small on me.." He laughed

"thats how its made to be" Then he winked and kissed me. I smiled and answer

"um okay..." We both walked down stares and to his car and we drove to school.

As i sat in the car i looked down at the shorts now riding up my butt and tried to pull them down.

"Cortin, sorry but this outfit makes me look-"

"it makes you look sexy" He interuped.

"okay." i giggled a little and turned on the radio. We arived at school he got out and dashed to his friends leaving me behind. I got our of the car and saw him with his friends. Ashley was over there to, next to Jake. I went over and stood in between Cortin and Ashley. Every one talked while me and Ashley exchanged glances, i could tell wanted to know what was going on. Suddently the bell rang for 1st period, math.

I got into the class room and took my seat. I noticed Cortin wasnt in the class room yet. I started to think.. are we going out now? why is he late? we had sex! that must mean he really likes me! I wish-

"Mr. Malse why are you late?" my head shot up

"I was talking to Jake about something... important" when he said important he looked right at me.

"fine just please take your seat" He walked to his seat behind me. As he passed me i grabbed his hand and said

"i really need to talk to you." then i let go and he sat down. I felt his warm breath on my neck as he said

"so what do we need to talk about?" i raised my hand Mr. Williams pointed to me

", you said last class for me to teach Cortin lesson 7.6 this class." i lied

"i did?" he questioned

"um yes so can we go to the study room now?" I asked

"well if i said for you to do that then i guess you can come up here and get a pass. I walked to the teachers desk and Cortin followed. I grabbed the pass and walked into the hall with Cortin.

"nice lie babe" He said and push me into the lockers and pushed his lips into mine. I pushed him back off of me.

"I didnt do that so we can kiss, i did that so we can talk" I said

"okay babe shoot" He said and added one last kiss

"Okay so whats going on between us?" I questioned

"what do you mean?"

" well, are we dating now?"

"Uh.. well im not very good with relationships, but if its okay with you i kinda wanna be, friends with.. you know.. benafits.." I thought.. well we will still kiss we will talk maybe hold hands... i dont see how its that different from dating... and i do really really like him...

"okay.. we can do that.."

"Awesome" he winked. He continued to kiss me untill the bell rang for second period.


	4. Alone at Melissa's

**Hey i hope you all are liking the story so far :) Okay so i promise, promise, promiiisseeee that this is going to be a Christofer Drew fanfic but i just need to add some back ground on Melissa :)**

**Ohhh please leave me reviews!**

**Love, Ally.**

After school i pulled my phone out of my purse and diled my mom. I got her voice mail

"Hey mom just calling you to tell you im outta school, call me back." i hung up then i felt hands on my waist. I turned around quickly and saw Cortins flawless face. "want a ride home?" He asked

"um okay" I smiled

"kay wait here ill get the car" He said as he walked away. i sat down and waited for him to come back. Mr. Bright side by the killers started playing from my cell phone and the screen read mom calling. i answered my phone

"hey mom" I answered

"hey hunny what are you doing?" she asked

"Ashs is gunna take me to her house to and hang for a little okay?" i asked

"thats fine but im not gunna be home for the week and neither is your father were going on a buissness trip."

"okay mom i will see you later then, i love you bye"

"love you too bye" i hung up and looked up right as Cortins car pulled up. I stood up and got into the car. The song good girl go bad by cobra starship was playing. Cortin turned down the music as we drove away from school.

"So Liss you wanna go to a party tonight?" he asked.

"A party on a wensday?" i asked and laughed.

"what why not?" he smiled and stopped at a red light.

"Sure where is it?" I questioned

"my house" He answered.

"awesome but can we stop by my house so i can get dressed?" I asked

"sure but i pick what you wear" He winked

"fine" i laughed.

He pulled into my drive way after passing it about 3 times.

"is your parents home?" he asked before we got out.

"no there on a buissness trip" I answered

"good." i showed him up to my room and let him go through my clothes so he could pick what i should wear. He handed me a tiny gray crop top that said shorty and a short black pencil skirt.

"i need a tank top under this shirt." i said knowing what is answer would be

"no you dont" i was right. i was about to go to my bathroom

"wait!" i turned around and looked into his ocean blue eyes.

"I have a better way to get thoes clothes off" He walked over to me and pulled me on to my bed. He pushed his lips into mine and pulled my tank top over my head. I thought what the heck lets do this. i traced my hands down Cortins body and found the end of is shirt and pulled it over his head revealing his perfect abbs. He wispered in my ear

"Ready?" We kissed and removed clothes for a while. Once we were naked he kissed down my body and licked my neck, which always sent chills down my body. He grabbed the base of his peins and put it on my opening. He pushed in hard and made me gasp we had sex for about an hour. About an hour later i was laying there listening to the shower running. I got up and rapped my blanket around my body and walked over to the bathroom. And knocked on the door. The shower turned off and Cortin answered

"hey babe, get dressed so we can get over to my house to set up."

"okay" i answered i walked back to my room and got dressed into what he picked out for me. he came out and into my room.

"you look so hot! Ready to go?"

"yep" we walked out the door and to his car.

We got to his house fast and set up drinks and such. His friend Billy, that was helping us set up, kept staring at me and it was making me scared.


	5. Falling down

I went to the bathroom to add more of my make up and do my hair before people arived. I came out of the bathroom and the room was crowded. I started searching for Cortin, or Ashley. Ash found me.

"okay! its later tell me the dets now! You still havent told me!" she screemed at me. We made our way over to the kitchen and sat in the chairs.

"so what do you wanna know?" i said as i tried to raise my voice over the song Blow by Ke$ha.

"everything!" she answered. But before i could answer Cortin grabbed my waits and pulled me to the dance floor. He handed me a drink and we started to dance. I took of a sip of my drink, it was punch with vodka i think. The song switched to Move that body by Nelly. I looked around all the girls at the party gave me the most nastiest stares, even if they had a boyfriend. I wispered in Cortins ear

"wow your very wanted" He laughed and said

"well i want to make them work." I giggled. My burnt red hair kept sticking to my lip gloss, and it on my back made me sweat even more. Cortins hands ran all over my body as we danced. I looked to my right and saw Ashley and Jake dancing. They looked so perfect together. I said

"hold on" to Cortin and i filped my head over and put my hair into a messy bun.

"You know your hair like that make you look sexier" and he kissed my lips.

"Thanks" Cortin in his demin skinnies, a black shirt, and a black hat with a white C in the middle of it made him look amaizing!

"you wanna leave here?" He asked. I looked over at Ashley, she looked like she was having fun.

"Sure" He grabbed two red cups with drinks in them and we when up to his huge room.

We were about to go up the stairs when someone called my name. I turned around and saw Ashley standing at the end of the stair case.

"Can i talk to you?" she sounded concerned. I looked at Cortin and said

"ill be right up there." He turned around and continued up the stairs.

"whats up?" i asked her.

"what are you doing? Do you only do one thing with that boy? And have you seen how you been dressing?" She grabbed the end of my shirt which was right under my boobs and continued

"You've been looking slutier and slutier everyday! This is'nt like you! You use to have perfect grades but now you have, what a D in science? Science is your best subject!" She yelled

"Your not my fucking mother Ashley! I like this guy and ill do anything to keep him!" I argued.

"Even loose a friend?" She snorted.

"Yes! Leave me alone Ash!" I yelled and stormed up the staires. I could feel eyes burn into the back of my head as i climbed the stairs. I was to scared to see if it was Ashleys or anybody elses. I Finally got to his room. He has the radio on and S & M by Rihanna was on.

"hey sexy!" Cortin yelled from acrossed the room.

"hey" i answered bluntly.

"what did your friend Ashley want?" he asked.

"shes not my friend" i answered sourly.

I was laying on his bed. Cortin came over and layed next to me.

"Melissa its okay, shes a bitch for saying that to you." Cortin reassured me.

"I guess.. maybe i should go down and say sorry.." i said.

"No! Stay here." When he said that he pulled my body on to his. I tried to push off but he held me there and kissed me. I pulled away.

"Cortin, i dont wanna do this right now.. im really upset about ashley.." He let me go and i stood up next to his bed he did too.

"i told you shes just a bitch" He said harshly.

"i know, i know but i just dont feel like it right now, okay? i mean we already did it today..." I answered nervously.

"No its not okay Melissa. Were gunna have sex" He yelled.

"Cortin! Whats wrong with you? How much did you drink?" I yelled back. Then he did it he punched me right in the middle of my cheek. I stood there in shock but then when to leave the house. his warm hand grabbed my four arm hard.

"what the hell! Cortin stop!" I yelled and tried to shake his hand off but he only squessed tighter

"you tell any body about this your regrete it for the rest of your life!" He yelled then let go i ran down the stairs with hot tears streming down my face. I felt eyes on me but i didnt care. I got outside and remebered he had drove me there. I ran all the way back to my house, it was about a 20 minute run.


	6. Forgive me?

**Hey guys :) It looks like a lot of people have been reading the story but no reviews :(  
>Soooo.. im gunna start a new thing, if i get reviews on this one then i will post the<br>next chapter. This is the only way to see if people like my stories :)  
>Anyways, hope you enjoy. <strong>

**- Ally J.**

My life was going back to normal besides the fact i had the stomach flu or something. I haven't talked to him, i dont want to, after what Cortin did. I called Ashley and asked her to meet me at the park so i could apploiges to her. I put on my ripped jeans a old shirt i cut the neck out of and walked down to the car. I got into my dads new black hummer (he would kill me if he knew i was driving it) and drove to the park. I pulled into the parking lot and saw Ashleys pink corrvett. I got out and saw her on the swings. I walked over to her and said

"hey Ash.." She stood up and faced me.

"You want to talk to me now?" She answered harshly.

"Yes. Ashley im really sorry. You were right, Cortins a fuckin jerk!" I said.

"W-what happened between you two?" She said conserned. Probably because of the tears now forming in my eyes.

"i just d-dont wanna talk about it. but its over and you were right about him. I should have listened to you. Im really sorry." I said now crying. She hugged me and forgave me. I stoped crying.

"Oh, i have a surprize for you , you know sense were friends again." She said to me.

"Okay what is it?" I asked

"Okay well i know you dont like them as much as i do but Jake got me two ticket to Nevershoutnever!" She yelled

"Jake doesnt like them so he told me to bring one of my friends, its on Friday" Her smile was as big as it could get.

"Awesome, that sounds awesome Ash, Thanks" I said as i hugged her.

It was the night of the concert. Me and Ashley were getting ready at my house. I got my favorite pair of cut-off shorts and a Nevershoutnever tank Ashley gave me. My hair was pulled into a high pony with my side bangs covering part of my blue eye. Ashley looked great she had on black shorts and the same tank as me. Her light blonde hair was completely strightened. We were just finishing our make up when my phone rang again for the 12th time today.

'Cut my life into pieces, this is my last res-'

"oh my god Melissa does he ever stop calling?" Ashley yelled at my phone

"Not really, but never this much in one day.. ill be right back" i grabed my ringing phone and walked out onto her balcony. i answered and yelled into it

"What the hell do you want Cortin?" i heard his sigh of relif that i answered.

"Thank god you answered.. i know you dont want to talk to me but i thought of something and its really importa-" i cut him off

"Just get on with it, god. I have some where to be and new guys to meet." I heard somthing smash on his end of the phone.

"Crap" he wispered "okay well... this is kinda hard to say to some one whos mad at me but... do you remeber if i- you know... used protection... last time? I've never not used it... i had to make sure.." I though about it and my jaw dropped, i started to feel light headed, and worst of all my stomach when into pain. Slowly i wispered

"Oh... my... god..."

"Melissa?" i felt tears admidetly run down my face

" No you didnt.." i relized i probably didnt have a stomach flu.


	7. Christofer Drew Ingle

**Hey guys! Im so glad people like  
>my story! :) Please keep on<br>****reviewing! Enjoy!**

**- Ally J. **

I dropped my phone and slowly walked back over to Ashley

"Do i look fat?" I asked her fast as i lifted my shirt over my stomach and turned sideways. Ashley glanced at me quick and said

"No, why would you ask that?" i put down my shirt and walked back out to the balcony. I picked up my phone that said Cortin was still on the line, i put it to my ear and i could hear him taping on something.

"I don't want to see you again" i say mono-toned,

"Melissa please talk to me-" i cut him off fast

"Please just stop calling me and trying to sit near me in class, i don't want to see you again" i said. There was a long pause then i heard him sigh

"Fine" he answered

"Good" i said quickly and i hung up. I threw my phone on Ashley's bed and walk back to her.

"You ready to go? I want to have fun tonight" Ashley smiled and started to walk out of the room.

We got to the place and it was crowed! I was so glad Jakes dad knew people and got us box seats. We waited in our private line for the doors to open. Ive been studying a bunch of Nevershoutnever songs so i didn't look stupid when i only knew one. Me and Ashley were listening to Piggy Bank when we saw the door open. Ashley looked at me and screamed, i giggled at her and shook my head. We got to the box, it was huge and filled with food and drinks. Ashley walked around the the bar.

"I guess they didn't know we are under 21" she giggled and poured two glasses of some drink.

"They'll never find out" she said as she handed me one. I softly bit my lip and my hand went to my stomach.

"I dont want any" i answered and removed my hand. She shrugged and took a sip of her own. Suddenly we heard a soft knock on the door and it open slightly. We saw a guy poke his head in, he had long brown hair and i could see a tattoo on his hand. He smiled and opened the door more.

"Hey im Christofer" he said still smiling. I heard a glass smash and i looked over at Ashley. She had dropped her drink and looked like a deer in head lights.

"Uhhh, hey. Im Melissa, that freak is Ashley" i smiled and pushed Ashley a little. She shook her head.

"Hi im Ashley!" She finally said loudly. He laughed.

"I've heard" Christofer walked into the room more. He bend down and started to pick up some of the glass. I bent down also and helped. I saw Ashley look at the picture of her and Jake on her phone and smile. I guess she was thinking who she liked better.

"Alcohol?" He grinned a little.

"your both defiantly not over 21"

"She only had one sip before she dropped it" I smiled and said to him as i stood up to drop the glass into the garbage.

"You dont drink?" He asked as he followed with glass in his hand and dropped it into the trash.

"Umm well its not really good for you, i just recently stopped" I answered and bit my lip.

"Well good for you then" He smiled and stood a little closer to me. i look up at him and noticed how hot he really was, and he seemed sweet. We heard a camera click and we both looked over at Ashley quick. She laughed.

"I couldn't resist. You both looked so cute looking at each other like that!" She held up the camera to her face and smiled at the picture.

"Sorry bout her" I whispered to him and smiled.

"its fine" He whispered back.

"Hey do you guys want to go to an after party later tonight? You guys would have time to change into something else if you want, or you could keep on that amazing bands shirt" He grinned as he pulled out two wrist bands out of his pocket. Ashley's eyes got huge and she almost tackled Christofer.

"YES!" She screamed to him and held out her hand for the pass. He smiled and put one in her hand.

"And what about you Mrs. RedHead?" He grinned.

"Naw, no thanks. I have another awesome celebrity party to go to" I answered sarcastically and held out my hand.

"of course i wanna go" He smiled and he clipped the wrist band onto my wrist.

Another guy poked his head in, i noticed he was in the band from pictures Ashley showed me.

"Dude, your not done with meeting the fans yet? We have to go on in 15 minutes!" He yelled to Christofer.

"Okay, okay im going. Bye Ashley." He hugged her and she held tight on his neck till he let her go.

"Bye Melissa" He bent a little and kissed my cheek. I bit my lip slightly and looked up at him as he stood.

"See you guys tonight. Oh! just go up to the stage after everyone has left and show someone who works here your wrist bands and they will let you back stage to see me." He smiled and walked out the door. Once Ashley knew he was gone she screamed. I covered my ears and looked at her confused.

"What the hell?" i asked and laughed a little.

"Christofer Drew totally likes you!" she screamed to me and grabbed onto my arm where i have a bruise, now covered by make up. I smiled and pulled her hand off my arm.

"Your crazy" I looked down at my wrist band and smiled.

"How am i crazy? He kissed you!" She yelled to me as she walked over to the food and grabbed some chips.

"Calm down, it was just my cheek" I smiled bigger and sat down in a big chair.


	8. Character Pictures :

Hey guys. I thought maybe you guys would wanna see how the characters looked in this story sooo... read the reviews and i will paste the link in

there because its not working on here.

Just copy the link and paste it into the website thingy (I have no clue what thats called lol)

If that doesnt work just look for lovebug1245 on photo bucket . com :)

- Ally J.


	9. Party, party, party!

**Hey guys! Im so glad everone likes the story!  
>Please keep on reviewing and reading :)<br>****Love you guys!**

**- Ally J. **

The concert was amazing and the view was great. I couldnt stop thinking about the party as me and Ashley sang along to Christofers voice. Finally it was over and we watched as girls walked out of the building.

"Lets go!" Ashley yelled, grabbed my arm, and pulled me to the door.

"Slow down" I laughed to her.

"you need to compose your self or else your gunna look crazy to Christofer" i told her as i stopped her from running out the door. She took a deep breath in and blow it out.

"Okay im ready let go!" i yelled and grabbed my arm again. I shook my head and followed. I hope i can change into something cuter i thought to my self. We took the elevator down to the main floor and walked to the stage with a metal gate around it.

"You cant be here" A large man with a deep voice said to us.

"Um hi, im Melissa. Christofer told us to show you these wrist bands so we can go backstage and see him." I held out my wrist and Ashley copied.

"Oh, okay." He pulled open the gate.

"Just go on stage then behind the curtin on stage left. Once your there just ask someone where he is." He said as we walk into the gate.

"Thank you!" I yelled to him as i pulled my self up onto the stage. We got backstage and saw lots of people. We didnt have to ask anyone where Christofer was because he was the first person i saw. I grabbed Ashley's wrist and pulled over to Christofer. His back was toward me so i taped on his sholder.

"You did very good out there" I said as he looked at me.

"Hey!" He smiled big and huged me tight.

"Thanks" He said near my ear as he held me. To soon he let go of me and hugged Ashley quick.

"Okay, give me your phone so i can give you the adress to the party." I handed him my Iphone without looking at it.

"Oh um someone named Cortin texted you? He says he can't stay away from you.." I could tell he looked a little upset.

"Oh, really just ignore that. Thats an ex-boyfriend. I swear he's a stalker!" I say smile smile a little and type stuff into my phone and hand it back to me

"Thats the adress and i added my number in your phone so text me when you get to the party." He smiled

"okay sounds good, were probably gunna go to a store real fast and grab something to wear. We have time right?" I ask as i look at the adress in my phone.

"Yep, it probably want be over till like 3-4 am. It only 10" He grinned and looked over at an open door where someone yelled for him to get in the car.

"Gotta go. Ill see you two there" He ran towards the door and left.

"Ready?" I smiled and walked towards the exit with Ashley.

"What store is gunna be open at this hour?" Ashley asks as we get into her car.

"well my moms store isnt open but we can take what ever we want and i have the key. Plus its only five minuets from here" We pulled out of the parking lot and down the road to the store.


	10. Reviews

Hey everyone.. i really need people to review, i feel like no one is reading the story so theres no point to write more.  
>So please please please review... for me? :)<br>Thank, after a get a review i will add the next chaper  
>- Ally J.<p> 


	11. Hot Mess

"I love this dress!" Ashley yelled as she spun in the mirror. She had on a tight strapless black dress with silver fabric were it ended in the middle of her thigh with silver heels. I walked out of the dressing room wearing a short low cut purple dress with lace on my back with black glittery heels.

"Like mine?" i ask her and turn around to show her the back.

"You look hot!" She screamed to me as she grabbed a long black glittery necklace and threw it around my neck. She had on a silver matching one.

"Thanks you too" I smile at her and brush my long hair making sure its all straight .We ran out of the store and into Ashley's car. I pulled out her GPS and typed in the address, soon we were on our way. Once at the place we realized it looked like a large recording studio.

"Were here :)" I texted to Christofer as we parked and walked up to the building. We past people laughing and talk to each other. At the door stood a tall well built man.

"Wrist bands?" He asked us fast with out even looking away from his clip board. We held out our hands and showed the man our purple wrist bands.

"Oh you guys are with the band, go on in, sorry about the wait." He answer more nicely and opened the door for us. Loud dance music poured out from the doors. We walked in past people drinking near the bar and tables set up for people to eat. We got close to the dance floor and Ashley pulled me to dance with her. We danced while laughing and smiling. Ashley pointed out an old man trying to dance with a girl, this made me throw my head back and laugh loudly. Once i opened my eyes again i realized Ashley was gone.

"Ashley?" I asked loudly and scanned the crowd.

**Christofer's P.O.V.**

I stood next to my manager barley listening when he was telling me what to fix for the next show. I felt my phone vibe in my pocket and i pulled it out quick.

385-9716

"were here" It must be Melissa, i though to my self. I put my phone back into my tight jeans that are ripped at my knee and looked down at my blue and white tank top to make sure i looked good.

"Hey im gunna go" I said cutting off my manager. He looked a little mad that i wasn't listening but waved for me to go along. I walk through the crowd of fans and people i actually knew. I looked to my right and saw a blonde pull a red head onto the dance floor and start dancing. I walked over pushing past people. Finally i saw Ashley and Melissa dancing. Melissa looks great, i thought. Ashley saw me and smiled. I put a finger on my lip to tell her to be quite. She looked at Melissa and pointed to someone in the crowd. Melissa looked over to and started laughing. Ashley motioned for me to go to her then she made her way off the dance floor quick. I walked past people over to Melissa

"Ashley?" she yells. I put my hands on her waist and she turns around fast.

"Oh hey" she smiles at me. She looked even amazing from the fount.

"Hey little red" I say thinking of a name for her fast.

"You know my hairs like brownish orange, not red" She smiles and touches her hair.

"Fine little brownish orange, now that sounds weird doesn't it?" i say smiling at her, my hands still on her hip.

"True, lets stick with little red." She smiles and looks at my hand on you hip. I pull it away not knowing if she wants it there. She grabs my hand and looks at the anchor on it.

"This is really cool. You know ive always wanted one of these on my foot." she looks down at her foot in her heel then back at my hand.

"Why dont you get it?" I ask and i hold onto her hand. I feel her hand squeeze onto my and hold it.

"My mother would kill me" She laughs and stops holding our hands up so now were holding hand near her waist. I laugh a little.

"i would ask you to dance but im not sure i know how to dance to this club music." i laugh and squeeze her hand. I heard her giggle then she turned around so your back was facing me.

" Its really not that hard, just kinda shake your hips back and fourth, mostly follow my hips" She pulled on my hand so her butt was now touching me hips. I felt a little nervous when her hips started to move but i just followed her lead. Slowly i got use to it and she was laughing while i was smiling. I slowly slid my hands up to her rocking hips and held onto them. She turned her head around and faced me without thinking i slowly bent my head down and kissed her lips softly. To my surprise she kissed me back. We had stopped dancing and she had turned around now facing me while we kissed. I slowly walked while still kissing till we were off the dance floor and my back was pressed agents a wall. I could tell no one was around because the noise got quieter where we were. My hand slid up into her hair and i played with it. I felt her hot tongue slide into my mouth and i pulled her body closer to mine. She pulled her tongue out and gave me a small kiss then quickly broke the kiss. She starred into my eyes and looked sad and scared.

"Im sorry" i heard her whisper then she ran out of my arms, down a hall way and into a recording session booth.


	12. Chapter 12

Does anyone want me to continue? I havent been writing for this story for a while and i want to know if anyone even cares. I would love to continue but i want to know if anyone will read it. Let me now.


End file.
